Vehicles such as cars, boats, and motorcycles typically include one or more batteries for storing and providing electrical power. These batteries often fail or have reduced performance due to excessive vibrations and shocks generated or transmitted by the vehicles and/or the operating environment. This is especially true for batteries used in boats, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, and other vehicles that operate in rough water or uneven terrain. All types of batteries, and particularly absorbent glass mat (AGM) batteries, gel cell batteries, spiral cell batteries, and Lithium batteries, are expensive, difficult to replace, and difficult to safely dispose and recycle. Thus, enabling batteries to live up to their full potential is highly desired.
Conventional battery holders such as battery boxes or trays secure their batteries to the vehicles but often do not absorb vibrations and shocks transmitted or generated by the vehicles and/or the operating environment. Shock and/or vibration absorbing pads may be placed under the batteries, but such pads do not secure the batteries to their vehicles. The batteries may be strapped onto or otherwise secured to the vehicles while they are on the shock and/or vibration absorbing pads, but doing so eliminates much of the benefits of the shock and/or vibration absorbing pads because the traditional mounting mechanisms compress the pads such that vibrations and shocks travel through the traditional mounting mechanisms into the batteries and/or negate or minimize the material's shock and/or vibration absorption effectiveness.
Another problem with conventional shock and/or vibration absorbing pads, battery holders, and the like is that they are typically “add-on” or aftermarket devices that consumers often do not purchase when purchasing batteries. These add-on or aftermarket devices may also require vehicular modification during installation, which consumers may not be capable of or comfortable with doing.